Of Accidents and Bodyguards
by Winchester-Directioner
Summary: Future!Klaine. How does Blaine react when Kurt is in an accident and rushed to the hospital? Will it all work out or will he lose his husband forever?


**AN: I realize that I haven't updated my stories in a while or posted any new ones but i've been super busy since I started college. I am going to try to update as often as I can now but please bare with me. Now on to the story! Enjoy the Future!Klaine :)**

The man ran into the entrance of the hospital, his car engine still running just outside the automatic doors. His previously gelled hair now in shambles on his head, each piece pointing stiffly in a different direction. He sprinted to the nurse's station, his shoes slipping on the tiled floor and sending him crashing into the desk.

"Excuse me?" he called, waiting for one of the nurse's to acknowledge him "I got a phone call saying my husband was admitted here. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Name?" she snapped, her tone holding a hint of boredom.

"Blaine Anderson. My husband's name is Kurt Anderson." he stated

She typed the name in to the computer, her long nails clicking loudly against the keys.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm not authorized to give out any information on his current condition." she told him before turning away and continuing her previous work.

"What? I'm his husband! I deserve to know what they're doing to him in there." he yelled.

"Well you'll just have to wait for the doctor to come out just like everyone else." she said, pointing her figure to the room behind him "The waiting room's over there."

Running his hand across his face and sighing, Blaine sighed and took a seat.

_6 HOURS EARLIER...(Blaine's POV)_

_Blaine looked down at his phone and smiled. The old Katy Perry tune blasting from his phone and causing some of his most fondest memories of his adorable little husband to resurface. _

_ "Hey babe, I've been meaning to call you." I smirked, leaning back in mychair. _

_ "Oh really? And what was stopping you? The thousands of attractive boys throwing themselves at your feet?" Kurt said, sarcasm dripping from his words._

_ "Hey! I can't help it that my music touches people!" I yelled._

_ "It touches something alright." Kurt laughed._

_ "Perv. So where are you anyway?" I asked._

_ "I'm doing some retail therapy with Cedes. I'll be heading your way as soon as I drop her off."_

_ "Yeah well, hurry up. I miss you." I whined, grinning widely as I spoke. _

_ "Alright, I'm coming. I love you. See ya in a bit." Kurt said_

_ "Love you too." I laughed before hanging up. _

_(Kurt's POV)_

_ I had just dropped Mercedes off at her apartment as was heading towards my lovely little house with Blaine. We were going to go see a rendition of Wicked that was at the local theater by our neighborhood and I was already running a little late. I still had to get myself ready for the night and I was way behind on my moisturizing routine. I was stopped at a red light, bopping my head along to Keane's "Somewhere Only We Know". The light turned green and I pressed on the gas, speeding up a bit so I could get home faster. I had made it halfway through the intersection when I was hit. I could hear the screaching of medal and tires on the road as my car rolled, the pain hitting me full force as soon as it stopped. Almost immediately I recognized the muffled shrill of sirens heading towards me, the voices of passerbys shouting for help. My vision was darkening and I could feel myself fading. Just before I passed out I look out my window. The grass beside me was ruined from the tire tracks, but the brown and green colors mixed together quite beautifully to create a wonderful hazel color. It reminded me of Blaine's eyes. So pure and rich. Blaine...I want him. I need him here. If only just to say goodbye. My eyesight was almost completely black and just before I passed out I whispered one word._

_ "Blaine..."_

**(Narrator POV)**

"Family of Kurt Anderson?" a man dressed in a long white coat called.

Blaine jumped up and ran toward the man, panting heavily as he reached him. He had been sitting there for a few hours now. He had called Burt, Carole, Finn, Mercedes, and anyone else he could think of that Kurt might want here. He had told them he would call when he got news and not to come down yet. Afterwards, he just sat and waited. His eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, and his hair even more disheveled than before. He had dark bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped. Exhaustion was rolling off of him in waves, but he couldn't sleep. He had to be here for Kurt.

"What happened to him? Is he ok? Where is he? Can I see him?" Blaine shouted, spouting off questions in rapid succession.

The doctor chuckled and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Calm down, Sir. He's fine."

"Please, call me Blaine. Sir makes me feel old and i haven't nearly reached an age old enough to be considered a Sir. But you don't have to call me Blaine. You can call me whatever you want because my mom always said I should respect me elders, you know? Oh my god, I totally didn't mean to disrespect you I'm just really tired and I forgot my manners for a second and Kurt's usually the one to remind me that I should be Dapper Blaine in public and he's not here right now and I just really need to know if he's okay..." Blaine huffed out a huge sigh as he finished, his face slightly flushed from the rate he was talking.

"Blaine, calm down. Kurt is fine. Another driver ran a red light and hit him. Kurt has a concussion and has a few bruised ribs but otherwise he's alright. He will make a full recovery." the doctor smiled.

Blaine sighed again, his shoulders dropping even further.

"Thank god. Can I see him?" he asked

The doctor nodded and motioned for Blaine to follow him. They made their way down a long white hallway and stopped when they reached the last door. The doctor smiled at Blaine before walking away and leaving him to go inside.

Blaine walked inside and saw Kurt laying awake on his bed, the pale white sheets matching his skin tone, making him look almost translucent. Blaine marched over to the bed and grasped Kurt's hand tightly, the other one reaching out to smooth the brunette's soft hair. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead before resting their heads together.

"I was so worried. The stupid nurse wouldn't tell me anything and I sat out there for hours praying you'd be alright." Blaine cried, his tears spilling over and falling down his cheeks.

Kurt reached up and stoked the side of Blaine's face.

"Blaine I'm ok. Everything is going to be ok." he whispered.

"I love you. So, so much." Blaine breathed

"I love you too, Blaine. I always will."

They leaned in for a chaste kiss and when they pulled back Blaine just looked at Kurt, making sure he memorized everything about this moment. He never wanted to feel this way again and if following Kurt around everywhere he went was the only way to protect him, then he would never let him out of his sight again.


End file.
